The Silver Locket
by xxFairexx
Summary: Alexis and her younger sister Giselle wash up on Destiny Islands after their world is consumed by the darkness. But what is the secret behind Alexis' silver locket? And what does it have to do with the dark paths that lay ahead for the KH cast? Riku x OC & Sora x Kairi
1. An introduction to Riku x Alexis

Riku wasn't quite sure where he was, the room was just…black. Boring old black and he wondered for a moment if he was being dragged in by the darkness again, no, no, he walks to road to dawn now. He knew that. Riku took a step forward, summoning his keyblade and walked through the empty corridor of darkness slowly. He walked silently; the place was getting eerier as he headed towards the huge grand looking door infront of him.

"Who are you…?" A familiar fainted voice cried.

Riku gasped as his eyes widened in panic. It couldn't be could it? "Alexis…"

The girl gasped. "No-no no no, you can't be!" She screamed. "Not you! Anyone but you, please!"

Riku started to dash towards the door, but the door was getting further away from him, and the sound of the girl's voice was fading with it. "No! Alexis!" He ran faster, but it was no use. "Alexiiiiiis!" He yelled as he fell forward and his smooth cheek slammed against the hard floor, his eyes screwing shut.

* * *

Riku jolted awake with a grunt, his naked toned torso and forehead glistening with slight sweat. His eyes were wide and he took slow deep breaths to steady his breathing. What was all that about? He's never been this freaked out over a dream, not since he was a small child. Maybe it was just a one off experience? Riku inwardly groaned and smacked his head. He usually understood these things, why couldn't he understand this? Riku rose and sat up on his bum, looking round his slightly messy room, boy he needed to sort that out. He sighed and got up to wash his face and chest. He opened the door and there stood Alexis. Riku didn't even know he was holding his breath but he let out a sigh of relief when he laid eyes on her…in his shirt? Why is she in his t-shirt?! His eyes widened as he saw the flush creep up that beautiful, innocent face.

"Alexis?" Riku whispered. "Are you okay…?"

Alexis squirmed and hugged herself, most likely to cover up his shirt that he had on. "Forgive me if I woke you…I-I just came back from the bathroom and I took one of your shirts you left in there. I'm sorry."

Riku rubbed the back of his neck with a half grin, watching her eyes travel down his half naked body. "Why do you need my shirt?"

Alexis blushed once again and shot her eyes to his face rapidly, she grabbed her precious silver locket around her neck tightly until her hand was in a tight fist. "I…sweated in my PJ's."

"Oh…" Riku folded his arms and leant against the door, not looking at her for a while, his eyes shot towards that locket for a few moments, he had always wondered about that silver locket, she always went into her super stern mode before anyone else could go near it. "Well as long as I have it back."

"Yes Riku you will and thank you for not being mad."

Riku peeked up at her and smiled. "Why would I be mad?"

Alexis shrugged. "It's kind of rude to just take right?"

"Well yes but I said you can borrow anything of mine when you came here, remember? Go on back to bed now; I'll see you in the morning."

A smile spread across Alexis' cheeks. "Yes Daddy." She giggled, it never failed to surprise Riku how she can be so shy one minute and have a smart mouth the next. "Riku, you best go to sleep soon too." She said sternly, oh and how she can be stern as well.

"I won't be long."

Alexis gave a nod. "Goodnight." She whispered and scuttled quickly back to her room, the spare room of the house.

* * *

When Riku finished washing his torso and putting on one of his baggier grey tops, he headed out of the bathroom and towards Alexis' room. Riku opened the crack in her door slowly and he poked his head through the door, she was curled up in her sheets, fast asleep. Riku had a small indulgent smile on his face as he watched her sleep; she looked so innocent and peaceful. Riku blinked, realising this was probably pretty perverted and brought the door to a near close once again and headed back into bed quickly. Riku wasn't sure if he could drift off to sleep again, he found it hard to fall back to sleep after waking up, especially when he was woken like THAT. Riku's mind drifted back to Alexis once again. Alexis also had a little 10 year old sister called Giselle, who was also sharing Alexis' room in Riku's home, she was beautiful just like her sister and was had twice as much to Alexis' sternness, Riku thought of her as bossy, confident, exciting and very caring. Alexis and Giselle had only been on the island for 3 months and in that short period Alexis had become so important to him, just like one of the gang, and Giselle was also a good friend to him and the Destiny Island gang too. After a while, Riku drifted off and started to dream about the first day he met them both, they had washed up on the island in the night time and Riku, Sora and Kairi found her the next day…

* * *

**So guys is there anyway I can improve on my writing? Is there something you'd like to see happen? Because at the moment this story is being written and isn't finished, I want you to review and tell me, I will give you rainbows sparkles and cookies if you do! Or just cookies...^^ **


	2. New Residents

Another boring and long day at Destiny Islands Community High had finally finished. The Kingdom Hearts trio had decided it was time for some fun down on the island. The summer breeze was gently blowing that it was just about noticeable and the sun was shining like always. Riku, of course wanted to race Sora and Kairi ended up giggling after them. 'They never get tired of it do they?' Kairi silently laughed in her mind. Kairi closed her eyes for a brief few moments and before she knew it she ended up smacking against Sora, she yelped and staggered back.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kairi!" Sora cried and snapped out the trance he was in and held onto her, stopping her staggering.

Kairi blushed at the contact then composed herself, shaking her head with a reassuring smile to Sora. "Why did you two stop…?" Kairi trailed off when looked up and could see Riku slowly carefully pacing towards whatever the boys were staring at. She wasn't sure what it was at first but then she realised what or should she say _who_ they were shocked by. There were two bodies lying right by the water, the waves slowly caressing their legs on occasions as it splashed up against the sand. Kairi took a few steps forward as Riku walked around the two girls, narrowing his eyes. She saw one girl spread out somehow gracefully on the sand, she was only a child, probably around the age of 8 to 10, she looked so peaceful. Her skin slightly pale yet tanned at the same time, her hair Bistre brown and put up, she had a tiara made up of violet coloured roses. Her dress was that of a ballerina, the top part was a dark purple, strapless and beautiful sequins that were made into a pattern. The tutu part was a very pale purple and sparkled, her ballet pumps slightly darker than her tutu. She looked like an _adorable_ angel. The other girl next to her was also gracefully spreading out; she looked more like a teenager around the age of 14 or 15. Her hair was put up into two tight buns and had a special silver crown that wrapped around her buns, her hair was seal brown (dark like the girl with her) she has a pure white halter neck dress on that was long, and had various blue small rose buds dotted about on the dress, she had matching white ballet tights and a creamy coloured pair of ballet shoes on, the ribbons wrapping round her ankles like a present. She looked so young and vulnerable and like the younger girl, she was like an angel.

Riku bent down near the older teenager, his eyes still narrowing slightly. He reached out his unbandaged hand and slowly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand; she was only the tiniest bit warm, he gasped slightly and picked her up bridal style, making Sora and Kairi gasp too, Riku said nothing and hurriedly moved her away from the water and then doing the same with the younger girl.

"Riku…are they still alive?" Sora asked with slight shock.

Riku nodded. "I think so; they're still warm, but only just."

Kairi spoke worriedly, "Those poor girls. They must've been here all night, why didn't they get to somewhere warm?"

"Maybe they were asleep for the whole night?" Sora went over to join his older friend and looked down on them. "They look like ballerinas…" Sora reached out and hovered his fingers slightly over the purple tutu of the younger girl and then recoiled quickly. "Maybe we could try waking them up."

On cue, the older girl let out a small groan, her petite fingers curling slightly. She shivered and then let out a weak cough. "Gi…selle…" She croaked, her steel air force blue eyes opened slowly. "Hello?" She muttered.

"Hey there." Sora said softly, tilting his head to the side. "Take your time getting up, you look a little weak."

The girl slowly lifted herself up so she was leaning on her elbow, looking around and adjusting to the new light. "Am I dreaming?" She winced and sat up straight.

"No you're not I'm afraid." Kairi moved a bit closer but stayed back just a bit, not wanting to invade the girl's space when she was clearly confused. "You don't need to be afraid, we can help you."

The girl finally had woken up and realised that this was real; she could feel the warm sun heating her pale skin, she gasped involuntarily. "Oh, no!" She looked round quickly and set eyes on the younger girl. "Giselle!" She crawled over to her and held her head gently in her lap, stroking her hair. "Oh Giselle, can you hear me sweetheart?" The girl continued to soothingly rub her head. "Come on now sis, you have to wake up, we mustn't sleep too long!"

"You're sisters?" Riku asked, wanting to be involved somehow.

The girl didn't move her hand away from her sister but she had the courtesy to look up at Riku and she was entranced by what she saw, his beautiful aqua eyes and masculine physique, he looked beautiful to her. She blushed. The girl had to shake away the thoughts going around in her head; she needed to focus and moved back slightly in with slight fear. "Yes we are and both ballerinas of course." The girl smiled fondly then her face fell. "Did you do this to us?"

"What? Bring you here? No." Riku shook his head, narrowing his eyes once more. "We're just as shocked as you are. It's been a while since Destiny Island had…visitors."

The girl's eyes widened slightly. "Destiny Island? Oh Gosh, I've never heard of it, we must be so far away!" Her voice had risen in a high pitched panicky tone. "Both me and Giselle are from somewhere called Lunar Island." The girl was surprised at how calm she was being, she wasn't screaming or crying or despairing like most girls would, but she realised it's because she was too entranced by her surroundings. An image flashed in her mind, making her gasp. It was her lovely Island, becoming completely blown up, the beautiful culture, the people, the ballet and most importantly the people she loved have been lost. Tears filled up in her eyes as it played over and over in her head and hugged her sister tightly, gently learning over her and crying.

"Hey now, don't cry. You'll be fine, both of you." Sora dared not touch her in case it was a gross invasion of her space but tried to sound encouraging as he usually did. "Destiny Islands isn't that bad, you can stay out until we work out how to get you home."

Kairi put a hand on Sora's shoulder to stop him rambling, understanding the girl may need time. "What's your name?" Kairi whispered to the crying girl soothingly.

The girl didn't look up this time and only sniffled quietly. "Alexis."

"And Giselle is your sister? Wow, they're such lovely names, I'm Kairi. And these two are Sora and Riku, they're my best friends."

Alexis looked up this time and looked directly at Kairi. "I bet I look like such a mess right now."

"Don't worry about that." Riku said calmly, "Are you crying because you don't know how to get home?"

"I remember…there is no home now." Alexis sniffled sadly. "We lost our home. The last I saw was it being engulfed by the darkness, pure black and scary darkness." Alexis cried a little more. "I nearly lost my little sister."

Riku sighed sadly, closing his eyes and opening them again, observing them as Kairi tried to reassure her. "That's so sad."

Sora looked quickly to Riku then at Alexis. "Don't worry. We'll try and help; it's what we're good at!"

Riku rolled his eyes at the younger teen and then gasped slightly along with the rest as Giselle started to stir in Alexis' lap. "Mummy?"

Alexis let out a shaky sigh of relief. "Oh Giselle, Mummy's not here. It's me though, Alexis. We're together." She whispered with joy.

Giselle slowly woke up, her Cornflower blue eyes fluttering slowly. "I need to stretch…" She muttered and then her eyes fully opened. "Oh no don't tell me I fainted before my exam?!"

Alexis giggled. "Sweetheart you don't need to worry about that anymore. There's…not going to be one." Alexis' voice went sad and she sat her younger sister up.

That moment, Giselle realised where she was and saw Riku infront of her and she screamed. "Ahhhh who are you?!"

Riku blinked in surprise. "There's no need to shout."

Alexis put an arm around her younger sister. "Giselle calm down please! Don't you remember? Our home disappeared. We've washed up here."

Giselle whimpered and looked at her sister and then Sora and Kairi who were smiling awkwardly. "I…oh yes, course I do..." She crawled into Alexis' lap and held her neck tightly, crying softly.

"I'm with what Sora said." Alexis turned to Riku's voice. "We should try and help you."

Alexis blushed and peeked up at him through her eyelashes. "You'd do that for us?" She asked in quiet astonishment.

Riku smiled warmly at her blush. "It's what we do, we may even be able to bring your world back, but we can't promise you anything."

"I think that's a bit impossible, but thank you."

Riku side smirked. "Impossible? You haven't seen what we could do yet." He coughed, trying to be more serious. "Don't worry."

Alexis let out a small diamond like tear roll from her eye. "Oh Riku…Riku…Riku…wake up."

"What?!" Riku shook his head in confusion.

**~x~**

"Riku come on wake up! We have let you sleep for long enough!" Giselle was roughly shaking Riku awake, since just shouting wasn't working on him.

Riku let out a long irritated growl. "Stop it!"

Giselle started to ramble on bossily. "Your Mum says you've been in bed too long, me and Alexis have already been to ballet practice this morning and we want to go fishing with you and your Uncle!"

Riku finally managed to push Giselle away and with a groan sat up, his eyes only staying half awake. "Since when did you like fishing?" He grumbled.

"I don't smarty pants." Giselle popped her tongue out. "But I like your Uncle, he makes me laugh and we always share some good sweets, so up, I won't ask again!"

"Good so maybe I can sleep more huh?" Riku grinned cheekily and collapsed back down onto bed, his eyes closing again.

However, Giselle wasn't having any of it; she bonked him on his head, creating a loud thud. "Giselle!" Riku cried out with annoyance.

Giselle giggled. "And you always call Sora lazy bum, look at you, we'll wait for you downstairs, if you're not down in the next few minutes I will bonk you on your head again!" Giselle curtsied with a giggled then ran downstairs.

"Damn that little girl sometimes." Riku moaned, not wanting to disappoint anyone, he started to get ready.

**~x~**

Riku came down as quick as he could, fully dressed and washed. He missed the last step and jumped, heading straight to the kitchen. He saw Alexis sitting at the breakfast table, eating an apple. He had never seen her eat anything unhealthy, well he had but they were even smaller than a child's portion, she truly had the body of a ballerina.

"Good Morning Riku." Alexis showed her dazzling smile, God she's breathing taking. Riku let out a cough and composed himself, why would he think that? "Morning."

"Nice sleep?" She asked teasingly.

"You're just as bad as your sister." Riku headed over to the fridge.

Alexis faked gasped, feigning innocence. "Me? I'm as bad as Giselle? How dare you!" She giggled.

Riku smiled and ended up chuckling too. He brought out some orange juice and looked up at her, his smile grew wider. "So fishing huh? Since when did you like fishing?"

"I don't but it'll be fun with Giselle and you, oh and your Uncle of course! I can mess around and distract you instead of fishing."

"Distract me?" Oh you don't even realise how much you do just by smiling Alexis. "How, exactly?"

Alexis blushed at Riku's sexy seductive tone. "Oh I'm sure I'll find a way." Her voice lowering down to a mere whisper. "You're doing a good job from distracting me from my apple right now." Her voice switched to stern.

Riku sauntered over to her, a playful smirk on his lips as he gazed at her. Alexis' mouth dropped slightly and she blushed some more, he looked so irresistible, what was he planning? "Riku..."

He paused infront of her, his bright eyes searching her gentle ones, his smirk grew wider and he slowly lifted his fingers and tucked some of the hair that escaped its tie behind her ear, massaging for a moment he felt her shiver and then rapidly he snatched the half eaten apple out of Alexis' hand and backed away.

Alexis blinked, the power of speech failing her as she felt the stab of disappointment that he didn't do more, why was she disappointed though? She shook her head to shake away the invading thought and her voice returned. "Rikuuu~!" She whined.

Riku laughed at her whining, she's like another Sora. He raised his arm higher in the air when she tried to snatch it back. Alexis was tall but not tall enough to reach Riku's apple. "Come on, use your little ballet leaps or something!"

"Riku please give it back I'm hungry! I didn't have breakfast!" Alexis was spinning round him as Riku spun round, wanting to get up on her ballet shoes to make her taller.

Riku's face fell and he grabbed her wrist gently before she could reach the apple. "You didn't eat?"

Alexis gasped slightly and blushed, he was_ scolding_ her. Riku had never scolded her before. Why? Is it just because she had no breakfast? Hadn't he noticed that she doesn't have breakfast on a daily basis? She looked into his eyes and she was somehow _attracted _to himand not scared at all. "Riku I slept in and I wasn't hungry until after training anyways."

"No one wants you to get ill Alexis, please; you need to eat more than this." Riku scolded her lightly and let go of her wrist, handing her the apple.

Alexis tried to jokingly be stern with him but it ended up being harsher than she wanted. "Okay then, so don't steal my food please!"

Riku blinked and took a step back. "Alright then…" He sounded hesitant.

Alexis went shy again and looked down, anywhere but his face. "I'm sorry…I don't like being told what to eat."

"It's only because I don't want you to be ill." Riku lifted her chin with his finger and grinned indulgently at her lovely red blush.

"I've not been ill yet so I think I'll be fine. Besides, it's an apple." She took a bite. "It's healthy!"

Riku chuckled and leant forward, whispering softly near her ear. "Thank you." Then he walked away to make himself some breakfast.

Alexis shivered as he whispered, her mouth open slightly in shock, her blue eyes going large. She turned round and could see Riku was busy making food; she wanted to ask what he was thanking her for but her mouth had gone dry as her mind went crazy with all sorts of thoughts. She walked away slowly then ran up the stairs, ignoring Giselle as she tried to speak to her.


End file.
